Vriska Serket
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Summary Vriska Serket, also known by her Trollian handle arachnidsGrip, is one of the trolls who played sburb and were responsible for creation of genesis frog. She's also considered as a 'Huge B**ch" because of her actions because she was the reason why Bec Noir is even here and she get's manipulated by Doc Scratch to fulfill his mission and bring more pain to others but sometimes she tries to help but can't in end it leaded to her own death. She was the eighth troll to be introduced, which also refers to her theme and obsession with the number eight. Her handle relates to her in two main ways. One, arachnids, refers to her interest in and fascination for spiders. The Grip part of the handle most likely represents her power to have a grip on someone's mind, or control it. Her associated zodiac sign is Scorpio (♏) and her horns are shaped like a pincer and a stinger. Power and Stats Key: Base | Non Mastered | Ancestral Awakening Tier: 9-C, 8-C | 5-B | 2-A Name: Vriska Serket, arachnidsGrip, Thief of Light Age: 6 - 7 Solar Sweeps (13 - 16 years old) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Troll, Sburb Player, God Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Troll Physiology, Robot Arm, Selective Limb Empowerment, Enhanced Senses (With her Vision Eightfold.), Tychokinetic Combat, Psychic Communication, Telepathy, Mind Control, Sleep Inducement (Can make others fall asleep with her psychic powers.), Flight (With her rocket boots.), Die Rolling (Harnesses the power of an octet of enchanted dice as her main weapon. Due to the literal millions of possible outcomes, it is impossible to determine what roll triggers a certain attack.), Personality Alteration, Ancestral Evocation (With a perfect roll of her dice.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Flight, Light Embodiment, Light Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can steal luck from others and use it to her own advantage.), Luck Absorption, Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years. Her ancestor lived for hundreds of years.) Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly; God tiers can only truly die via Conceptual Destruction if her death isn't Heroic or Just.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All mid and highbloods can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream.) Attack Potency: Street Level (It should be obvious that trolls have greater psychical traits than normal humans.), Building Level (Everyone who plays sburb will encounter building sized monsters possibly even bigger.) | Planet Level (Should be comparable to other non mastered god tiers like John.) | Multiverse+ Level (Was able to put a fair match with Bec Noir.) Speed: Unknown | FTL+ (Should be comparable to John.) | Immeasurable (Was able to keep up with Bec Noir.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Building Class | Planetary | Multiversal+ Durability: Street Level, Building Level | Planet Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Multiversal via Telepathy (Was able to talk with other session players.) Intelligence: Supergenius (Was able to make long terms plans to reach goals even build world ending devices.) Weaknesses: She's an arrogant b88tch in which only focuses on her glory in which may lead her into bad situations. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: *'Rocket Boots': Allows her to use this for fly around. *'The Fluorite Octet': Her weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die that she discovered aboard a ghost ship. When She rolls them, they enact a different result depending on the roll, and even the order that the dice fall in is important to the result. There are 16, 777, 216 permutations of possible values, and the effect of the dice is more powerful the higher the roll. It's implied that for every possible roll, there's a unique effect - though, instead of leaving it up to chance, Vriska can use her powers as a Hero of Light to pick out certain results, twice rolling an "impossibly lucky roll" of eight eights. **'Guillotine de la Marquise': Apparently resulting from a roll of 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, this roll summons a massive, spectral blue guillotine above her target that swings down quickly to decapitate them. **'Reroll x2': Presumably allows her to reroll the Octet two more times and use the results given by both rolls. **'Ancestral Awakening': Her most powerful technique, resulting from an extremely lucky roll of eight eights, which acts as an extremely powerful transformation that allows her to take on the traits of her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, gaining a spectral blue sword and an exponential boost in power that allows her to match even a First Guardian. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Light': Her aspect, which is associated with victory, fortune, and knowledge. As a Thief, She steals her aspect from others to use it for herself. This allows her to steal the luck of others and use it to manipulate probability, and in turn allowing her to use the Fluorite Octet to their fullest potential, as she can manipulate the result of every roll to pick out any result she pleases. She can manipulate other things that are left up to chance as well, such as a coin flip, but this is up to her own choice, as she can choose not to do so if she pleases. Just as She's exceptionally lucky, her opponents are very unlucky, as she possesses "all of the luck". *'Conditional Immortality': As a God Tier, whenever Vriska dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic or Just, she'll be resurrected shortly afterwards. Even if she's fighting for a heroic purpose, if she's killed unceremoniously at the start of a fight, this will resurrect her, as dying without being able to put up a fight was quite unheroic. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Cyborgs Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Thieves Category:Gods Category:Revived Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users